The Misadventures of a Pink Balloon
by Stephy825
Summary: Jigglypuff's bored with her attempts in singing. Larvitar wants to find Ash again. When these two meet, a whole new journey begins...yet farther then what they have ever imagined.
1. Meeting

Chapter 1 - Meeting

The sunlight in his eyes woke him up almost immediately, making the rock skin pokémon rub his eyes. He tried to bury his head on the soil he was lying on, but it wasn't working, and he could hear his mom's voice calling him anyway.

Larvitar slowly got up from his comfortable position and walked towards the green plain, where a tyranitar was holding some Oran berries. "Mom..."

"You're awake. Now eat your breakfast Larvitar." the child nodded and grabbed the blue berry with his hand and threw it in his mouth. He then proceeded to chewing and swallowing it. The small pokémon sighed as it continued to do it was doing, and his mom was watching him the entire time. She sensed there was something bothering her son a few days back, but when she asked, Larvitar would always reply with a smile. "It's nothing mom."

After he was finished he told her he was going to explore the forest area a bit, and maybe if he could, meet up with that ranger who was showing Ash and the others around before they left. Ash was his trainer before he went to what he remembered was called the Silver Conference. Technically, the black-haired boy didn't own him, but he was there ever since the rock skin pokémon hatched out of his egg. And Larvitar held on to those memories long after his friend had gone. He always wondered, was he able to reach his goal and win? Or maybe he lost and went somewhere farther away..?

Larvitar thought he would be really happy with his mom and everything was peaceful. He was...but he missed the feeling of travel. To see new places and to meet new people. Most of all to be with the person who supported him through his worst times in life.

He had never informed the tyranitar about this, even though he knew she was worried about him. It was risky, but he wanted to take on the consequences head on. It was better than being stuck here on Mt. Silver...

"Larvitar!" a girl's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he saw he was approaching the base where the humans normally stayed. Suddenly a woman with red hair that has a few spikes at the end, green eyes, and a matching striped band on her head. She was wearing a weird orange and blue suit that seemed to reflect her being a ranger. At least, that's what the pokémon thought anyway. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Nothing." he replied, but of course to her it sounded like _'Lar...'_. Humans can't understand their speech, but that didn't stop them from being friends and comrades. Though it was annoying they can't get what they were saying even though it wasn't true the other way around.

"Going for another stroll?"

"Yep." the rock/ground type pokémon nodded to confirm what he said. "Alright then, be careful Larvitar."

"Of course." and with that she went back inside the building.

The hatchling exhaled lightly as he turned and started to walk again to a deeper part of the group of trees. He was still deep in thought about the whole thing when he bumped into something really soft...and pink. Landing on the ground with a small _'thump'_, he winced at the pain and pointed at the thing he slammed into because he was sure it was alive. "Watch where you're going!" Larvitar shouted.

"Me? You were the one that hit me on the face!" the balloon pokémon retorted. The rock/ground type pokémon blinked twice before he asked. "Who are you? And how did you get here?" the normal type pokémon had a circle-shaped body and was color pink. She had cat-like ears, big blue eyes, and a green-capped marker on her left hand.

"Hmph. That's no way to treat a hurt pokémon." she pouted. He was starting to get irritated with her. "This is supposed to be a Pokémon Reserve, so you're not allowed here." the hatchling stated while trying to put some authority in his voice.

"I'm not some kind of poacher dummy." he was on the verge of using a Hidden Power on her.

"Y-you-!"

"I have a name you know, it's Jigglypuff." she cut in. "And my dream is to be the best singer in the world~!" the statement felt strangely a little familiar to Larvitar...but he questioned why. Out of the blue he remembered the boy saying nearly the same thing.

_'My dream is to be the greatest Pokémon Master!'_

"...hey Jigglypuff, do you know a person named Ash?" the name seemed to have an effect on her, which the hatchling did not really expect. "Yeah...I know him." she muttered back.

"I know it's sudden but listen, I want to go on a journey to find him. But I don't really have much to go on at the moment. Since you came from the outside, do you think you could help me out?" Larvitar didn't know why he said such things to her, but he had a feeling she knew a lot, more than he knew. He had only been out for a couple days with Ash and company, so that didn't strengthen him well on survival skills. The rock skin pokémon was originally planning to go alone...but it would be safer to go with another pokémon. "Well?"

"You're asking a stranger to travel with you? You're so naïve." he couldn't give up here.

"I ask again, are you willing to travel with me?"

"...fine fine...but only because you seem to really know Ash." Larvitar showed a small smile, but then realized he couldn't leave without telling his mom. Yet would she really allow him to go? Jigglypuff was already walking to the direction of the hanging bridge when she noticed that her companion wasn't moving. "I thought you wanted to find him. What's keeping you?"

"...my mom." he mumbled sadly.

"You _live_ with your _mom_?" she asked with what the hatchling guessed was shock. He guessed that many pokémon don't even know their moms anymore. "Yeah, so? I'm probably _way _younger than you think."

"Huh...that's interesting. So are you going to tell her or not?"

"I-I honestly don't know..."

"Boy you didn't think this through didn't you?" the balloon pokémon sighed. "Come on; let's go to your _mommy_."

"D-don't treat me like a kid!"

"But you are." Jigglypuff countered.

"Shut up."

"By the way, you haven't told me your name yet."

"It's Larvitar." he huffed. "Follow me and don't get sidetracked okay? This place is really big and easy to get lost in." he quickly took her hand, which actually made her flush from embarrassment. The rock/ground type began to lead her past the trees and into a clearing where the large tyranitar was waiting while holding a couple more berries. "You're back...and you have a guest too."

"Mom...I-"

"It's okay Larvitar...if you want to go to find your friend, then you have permission to go." the hatchling was stunned. How did she know? "But make sure not to get caught or hurt along the way alright?" he felt like he was about to cry. She found out...even though he didn't say anything. She knew it would be dangerous, but she still chose to let him go anyhow. He thought that time where he was kidnapped had scarred her. It did, but Tyranitar could see the determination in his eyes. Tyranitar turned her attention at the pokémon who was staring at them. "Keep him safe for me Jigglypuff." the normal type was surprised that she knew her name, but it was her species name, so it would have been easy to figure out. The mother and son hugged each other tightly, and then separated with light droplets in both of their eyes. The balloon pokémon could do nothing but watch them.

"Let's go shall we?" she asked as she made a 'come on' gesture with her hand after a few moments and started to move away.

"R-right." he responded as he went to her and trailed behind Jigglypuff.

* * *

**A/N : **I felt pretty lazy when I was working on this one. So if it sounds bland, I apologize for that. I really wanted to try to make a story about these two since well, Larvitar was so cute and I hated it that it had to stay with his mom instead of Ash. T-T So...yeah. It's just a random idea. I have no idea where it's going to go, but I might as well go on with it since I typed it down.

Please Review~


	2. Before the Meeting

Chapter 2 - Before the Meeting

"And another pokémon falls face-flat on the ground 'cuz of me." the balloon pokémon muttered as she finished her scribbles on a sleeping Ariados. She placed the green cap on her marker/microphone and was on her way, still determined to find a pokémon that can listen to her beautiful song. Jigglypuff knew Ariados were out of the question, since many others before have also slept from the attack. Well, she didn't perceive it as a move, but either way, the end result were the doodles on the pokemon's faces.

The normal type sighed. "This is so boring...I've been doing this for so long that I feel like I'm envying that Pikachu..." she mumbled. Jigglypuff remembered the last encounter she had with the black-haired trainer and his beloved partner. How could she have forgotten? Ash was the one that owned this marker, and the one that helped her get her amazing voice back. "Pikachu's dream is more exciting than mine...how annoying. I wish I had something else to do." out of the blue a small tear escaped her eye. She didn't really care at this point because she was all alone in the middle of a forest. Jigglypuff didn't want to show anybody how lonely she was...no matter how much she wanted company. She really wished there was someone out there...at least one that would enjoy her song...

"W-what am I crying for..? I have to keep going..." Jigglypuff wiped the small water droplets and started to walk in a random direction. All of a sudden, she heard a voice of a human not far from where she was. Curiosity got the better of her, and then she found herself hiding behind a bush while watching the boy trainer practicing some moves with his fire type starter. "Use Ember Cynder!" the dark blue-haired boy shouted.

"Cynda!" the cyndaquil inhaled deeply, "Cynda-quil~!" and then shot out scorching flames from his mouth and burned the wooden targets easily. "Good job Cynder!" he congratulated. The pokémon cried happily in reply and jumped into his trainer's arms. They both laughed and had big smiles on their faces. Jigglypuff pouted; this was the worst time for her to see something like this.

Turning away, she was about to walk in another direction when a sudden ball of flame hit her back; leaving a black mark. The normal pokémon puffed up in annoyance and faced the trainer and his young Cyndaquil. "You have a lot of nerve to do that!" she shouted.

"I-I'm sorry..." Cynder muttered timidly. "I'm not that good in aiming..."

"What is it Cynder?" the trainer asked his partner. Jigglypuff emerged out of the bushes and showed herself to him to answer his question. "Hey, a Jigglypuff! It looks pretty powerful too!" the boy was obviously a newbie since he looked quite nervous. "Okay Cynder, use Ember!"

"Cynda-"

"Too slow." she mumbled as she inhaled deeply. "_Ji-gglypuff...Jiggly~ypuff...Jig-gglypuff Jiggly..._" the balloon pokémon began to sing her signature lullaby while putting the 'microphone' close to her mouth pretending it amplified her voice.

"Oh no! It's using Sing..." he yawned. "Can't...fight...drowsiness..." the trainer slid down slowly and fell on the ground along with the young fire type pokémon beside him. After a few lines she looked at them again and sighed. "Amateurs." Jigglypuff took out the green cap from the marker and started to scribble on the poor boy's face.

-o-

"I'm sooo bored..." Jigglypuff thought as her steps echoed on the forest path. Pokémon here already knew about her strong attack and are hiding in different area of the trees around them. This was why the place looked so empty and everything was really quiet. She had no idea where she was now...it felt like she has been roaming around the forest forever. Great...just great.

Suddenly she saw three Nidoran happily playing with each other. Nearby them was a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen harvesting some berries on some large trees. Just then her stomach began to grumble at the sight of Oran, Pecha and Sitrus berries. The balloon pokémon groaned and approached the three poison types. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm hungry." she replied.

"Hungry is a weird name." another piped up.

"I didn't know there was a pokémon named Hungry." the third one said while cocking his head.

To her luck the parents spotted her and the Nidoqueen shouted for her kids to get behind her while the Nidoking glared at Jigglypuff. "Stay away from them." he growled.

"Take it easy...I just wanted some food." Jigglypuff responded while taking a few steps back in caution.

"Well you have to find another area. This is our territory." Nidoqueen said. Out of the blue the three poison types started jumping to get their mom's attention.

"Mommy mommy! She's hungry!"

"Yeah, Hungry wants some berries!"

"Mommy, is there a pokémon named Hungry?"

The parents' glare softened as they heard their kids. Nidoking's guard was lowered, making the three Nidoran rush up to Jigglypuff and tried to examine her. Even if one of them tugged her ear playfully to her annoyance, she calmed herself because one false move can send the father in a rampage. "Now kids, don't hurt the nice Jigglypuff okay?" Nidoqueen smiled.

"Her name's Jigglypuff?"

"She said her name was Hungry!"

"I knew there wasn't a pokémon named Hungry!"

"This is getting nowhere..." she thought. "I just wanted some food..."

-o-

After finally getting some berries as a reward for letting their kids play with her, Jigglypuff set off again in a random direction after Nidoking said that if you keep walking straight you'll find the way out eventually. It wasn't much help, but it was better than nothing she guessed.

Fortunately, the instructions were spot on. In a matter of minutes she found herself back on a clear path that seemed to lead up to a mountain. She had no clue about what's at the top, but might as well take a look. It's not like she had anything else to do...

It then hit her...she was a wild pokémon. Wild...means that you only want to survive. If she wanted to attain her goal, she needed to travel with someone. Someone...like...

"Ash..." she murmured. Looking up at the mountain again, she steeled herself and started her trek upwards. Who knows, maybe she'll run into some good luck when she reaches the peak.

* * *

"That's pretty much how I found myself on this mountain." Jigglypuff finished as they arrived at the bottom. Larvitar was listening the entire way down, taking in every detail in case he could use it later on. "So where are we headed first?" the rock/ground type pokémon asked.

"I dunno. But I think we have to find a city. We can start from there."

"What does a city look like?"

"Big, crowded and filled with humans and tall buildings."

"Oh." he felt embarrassed since the way Jigglypuff said it seemed like cities were all too common. He's only seen a Pokémon Center and the base on Mt. Silver. Larvitar has never seen a place like that before. "Do you think Ash is going to be there?"

"Doubt it. Knowing him he won't stay in one place for too long."

"Do you know where he is?" the balloon pokémon hesitated. "The last time I saw him, he was in another island far far away from here. It will take us a very long time to catch up to him."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" the rock skin pokémon said enthusiastically.

"It's not as easy as it sounds Larvitar. But what the heck, let's find a Pokémon Center first."

And so the two pokemon's journey began in the search for Ash Ketchum.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Achoo!"

"You caught a cold Ash?" Dawn asked with concern.

"I don't think so..." he replied while sniffling a little.

"Pikapi..."

"I'm okay Pikachu. Anyway we have to concentrate on defeating our first gym!"

"And my first contest!"

"Right!"

* * *

**A/N : **Woohoo! I finally updated this story! I like those Nidoran ...they're so cute. XD Anyhow, thanks for the reviews even though there was only one chapter...yeah.

Yep, Ash is already in Sinnoh. And Jigglypuff is portaining to Hoenn where she made her last appearance...I think. Please Review! :D


	3. Where oh Where

Chapter 3 - Where oh Where

Larvitar couldn't help but gape at the tall skyscrapers that seemed to touch the clouds way up high. He was still jumpy with strangers, and man there were lots of them. In the young pokemon's point of view, they seem to be everywhere. Always moving; busy; and didn't want to stop for anything. He couldn't see any kids around...mostly grown-ups. That kind of shattered his spirits since if there's one trainer, there's normally more around.

Jigglypuff didn't waste any time gawking and pulled her companion along to a nearby familiar building. The translucent doors smoothly opened in front of them as they both went inside. Unfortunately for them, the pair must have captured a lot of attention. Well, they were two pokémon, a Jigglypuff and a Larvitar, holding hands, and with no trainer. Who wouldn't be interested in that?

The balloon pokémon would normally like the situation, but not now. She wished that they would go back to their pokémon. Suddenly, a Raichu went closer to them and asked gently, "Are you lost?" judging by the voice, it was a male. And he wasn't that very young either. His tone sort of showed that he had a lot of experience traveling around.

"Don't you know it's impolite to butt in to other people's business?" Jigglypuff replied coolly.

But then before the raichu was about to reply, a human approached the trio with a calm expression. He was a boy; about twelve. The male had ice blue spiky hair that covered a small part of his black eyes and his clothing consisted of a plain white long-sleeved jacket, a dark blue undershirt, a simply silver wristwatch that seemed to be a little loose for him, black pants with gray buttons and matching rubber shoes. "There you are Rei. I see you found some new friends." the boy muttered with a small smile.

"For your information mister, we are not his friends." she retorted. Out of the blue, he laughed, earning a shocked gape from the two pokémon. "Wow, you're the feistiest Jigglypuff I've ever met." he grinned.

"Wait wait, you can understand us?" Larvitar said in surprise.

"Turning in to a pokémon once has its advantages." he whispered to him with a wink. "Come on Rei, we need to go to the Silver Conference to train s'more." the raichu hesitantly nodded and followed his trainer out of the center. For a few seconds, the two were just standing there, stunned. The normal type quickly snapped out of it though and swiftly jerked Larvitar to tail them. "We have to follow them!" she shouted.

"But I thought we have to-"

"Forget the Pokémon Center! A kid that can understand pokémon is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" she replied.

-o-

"_Hey_! Wait up!" Jigglypuff yelled as she tried to catch up with the blue-haired male and his partner. Through the various waves of humans in the crowds and intersections, they luckily didn't lose sight of him. Soon, the duo emerged out of the packed areas and came to a quiet pathway. "Are you _deaf_? I told you to wait up!" she screamed. Finally, Rei turned back and approached them. "As you've said earlier, _don't you know it's impolite to butt in to other people's business?_"

The balloon pokémon turned red with anger and frustration. "Unlike you, we have something important to ask."

Tori chuckled and faced them. "So what do you want?"

"We're trying to find a trainer named Ash Ketchum...do you know him?" Larvitar asked meekly. At this point he would have hardened himself like when he was a whole lot younger. But he can't become weak now...

"Ash..." the boy put up a thinking expression for a few moments. "I don't think I have met him." that made Jigglypuff sigh in disappointment and the rock/ground type pokémon look down. "But...I know someone who may have a run-in with him."

"R-really?" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah. The problem is he's at Sinnoh now...if you want to get there quickly, you need to jump on a couple of boats..." Tori then placed his bag down on the ground and unzipped it. Taking out a large map from it, he unfolded the large piece of paper and flattened it on the floor for everyone to see. "Okay. We're here on Mt. Silver." he muttered as he used his index finger to point at a symbol of a mountain. "So...first, you have to go down the path to get to Viridian City. Then, you would have to go down a pretty short path to Pallet Town. I think there are some ports there that can take you to the Seafoam Islands. From there, one of those cruise ships should take you to the Sinnoh region."

"Well...that sounds pretty easy enough..." Larvitar mumbled.

"Hey, you have to remember that you're crossing entire cities you guys. You might take days just to reach Viridian...not to mention the million times that trainers get lost along the way..."

"We're not trainers boy, we're pokemon!" the balloon pokémon said proudly. "We'll be able to make it before you complete your competition whatever!"

"Haha, good point. And by the way, my name's Tori and this is my partner Rei." he smiled. "I'm guessing you guys don't have nicknames so I can just call you Jigglypuff and Larvitar. Is that alright?"

"S-sure..." the rock skin pokémon responded.

"Don't worry; I'll be going with you for the mean time."

"I thought you were busy." Jigglypuff said.

"I was originally planning to train, but the Silver Conference doesn't start in about a month. That should be enough time for Rei and I to get you to Pallet Town and back...as long as we don't get side-tracked along the way of course. After that, you're on your own from there."

"Okay. So let's stop chit-chatting and start moving."

"You're an impatient one aren't you?" Rei commented. Jigglypuff pouted and turned away.

"Considering the time we have...we might be able to reach Viridian City before night fall. But..." he folded the map back and slipped it inside his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he took a poke ball from his belt. "Come on out Pidgeot!" Tori threw the red and white sphere in the air and it released a large bird. "We're headed to Viridian Pidgeot. Think you can handle the extra load?"

"Of course." he muttered as he glanced at Larvitar and Jigglypuff. "Those two wouldn't be a problem."

"Great." the boy got another ball and returned Rei back inside. The bird pokémon stretched his wings and gestured them to climb aboard. Tori did it without hesitation, but the other two looked nervous. "Are you sure it's safe..?" Larvitar asked.

"As I've said, don't worry. With Pidgeot's speed, we'll be there in no time." unexpectedly, the normal type jumped on quickly and grabbed on the child's jacket. "Are you coming or what?" she questioned.

The rock skin pokémon stared at them for a short moment before climbing on the wing and sitting right in front of Tori. "Ready."

He nodded. "Right. Let's go Pidgeot!" Larvitar closed his eyes as the sudden gust of wind surrounded him through the bird's flaps. He felt the ground under him gone, and slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed in awe. He can see that he was far off the forest below, and the clouds looked like they were close enough to touch. He could see the sun up in the sky, but not as high as it normally was. The wind blowing on his face was strong, but being a rock type, it didn't bother him at all. "Cool huh? This is why I like flying more than anything." the boy grinned at the young pokémon.

"Uh huh...I've never done something like this before..." he replied. Larvitar glanced behind him and saw the large mountain...his home. He then suddenly remembered his mom who he left alone...the pokémon shook his head. "Don't cry now. No looking back." he thought. "Ash never cried about his mom...or at least, I think so. I should do the same thing."

-o-

It was already sunset when Pidgeot finally landed on a cement road. The bird did not show signs of fatigue, but his trainer knew better and quickly returned him back to his poke ball. "We're here you guys. Viridian City." the rock/ground type pokémon noticed that the place didn't have as many tall buildings as compared to where he previously visited. He took note now that not all cities have huge buildings and some of them look more...well, simpler. That suited Larvitar just fine.

The trio quickly headed to the Pokémon Center and stayed there for the night. After eating a hearty dinner and a few novice trainers asking Tori about Larvitar (to the rock skin pokemon's dismay), they went to their temporary room. The boy placed his backpack on the desk and he took off his jacket. Jigglypuff inflated herself and decided to sleep at the topmost bunk...opposite to Larvitar that wanted to sleep beside Tori since he's been doing that since...forever. Even the time when he first hatched, he was with someone when he slept. That brought back the memories he had with Ash before...

After a few minutes, the young creature can already hear the balloon pokemon's soft snores from the other side. He sighed, and crawled under the boy's blanket. "Hey Tori?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he responded while stifling a yawn and getting ready to sleep.

"What did you mean by you turning in to a pokémon before?"

"...it's a very long story Larvitar. But all I can say is that it's an adventure that I'll never forget."

"What kind of pokémon did you turn in to?"

"A Charmander."

"How did you turn back then..?"

"It was thanks to my friend and his brother."

"You mean the one that might know Ash?" Tori nodded.

"Yep. His name is Riku." the child yawned again. "Okay, that's enough questions. Let's go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. Night." he reached for the light of the lamp and pulled the string to turn it off. The room was dark now, and the moon was the only one shining up in the sky.

"...night Tori." and the two quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N : **Agh...it was so frustrating to research about the route they needed to take to get to Sinnoh. (Thank you Bulbapedia.) Anyhow, I hope I didn't really...disappoint you with this chapter. I only did this in one night you see. And I'm supposed to be sleeping now. If you're wondering about Tori, he's an OC from a story that I have yet to finish. *sigh*

I still have to consider how are they going to meet and how Riku is going to fit in to all this...*groan* This is getting seriously complicated. Please Review!


End file.
